Tsuna in our world
by Phoenicia Balkov
Summary: Titre explicite, Tsuna atterri dans notre monde et découvre... certaines choses. OS


Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! (ou pas)

Comme toujours.

1. Pour une fois ce n'est pas inspiré d'une vidéo mais d'une conversation avec ma chérie qui m'a dit "A ton avis il réagirait comment Tsuna s'il lisait tout ça ?".

2. Les personnages sont à Akira Amano... Kyoya également pour mon plus grand malheur... sauf Chizu !

3. Pas de couple ! Chizu n'est là que pour guider notre petit 27 donc elle a juste le rôle d'une fanatique un peu fofolle et pas mal perverse.

4. Y'a quand même des allusions au **yaoi **donc vous êtes prévenues.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand Tsuna rentra chez lui après les cours, il fut surpris de voir Reborn sauter sur son épaule. Ce dernier lui apprit que Lambo avait reçut un nouveau « jouet ». Quelque peu inquiet sur la nature dudit « jouet », Tsuna se hâta de gagner sa chambre en compagnie de son professeur particulier. En entrant dans la pièce, il trouva Lambo occupé à examiner ce qui ressemblait au bazooka des dix ans mais d'une couleur différente. En effet, au lieu d'être violet, celui-ci était de la même couleur que le pyjama de son propriétaire.

- Reborn ! C'est quoi ce truc ? s'exclama l'apprenti mafieux.

- Un cadeau de la famille Bovino, répondit-il, mais nous ne connaissons pas ses caractéristiques. Peut-être devrions-nous demander à Giannini, ajouta-t-il.

- NON ! s'écria Tsuna effrayé. Surtout pas… tout ce qu'il touche se transforme en quelque chose de dangereux !

- Mais il faut bien qu'on sache ce qu'il fait, répondit son tuteur.

- Peut-être ! confirma son élève. Mais pas lui !

Reborn eut un léger sourire et se saisis de l'arme avant de la tourner vers Tsuna.

- Tu as raison Tsuna, c'est plus drôle si on le test nous-mêmes, affirma-t-il.

- NON ! objecta le châtain en reculant.

Sans se soucier le moins du monde des protestations du futur dixième parrain Vongola, le bébé tira.

Le gardien du ciel se sentis alors transporté comme dans le bazooka des dix ans avant de tomber lourdement sur un sol goudronné. Se relevant difficilement, il observa autour de lui. Sur son côté droit se trouvait de grands immeubles qui semblaient contenir des bureaux, à sa gauche de grands magasins de toute sorte étaient présents et enfin, devant lui, une bonne dizaine de véhicules faisaient chauffer leur moteur. Le feu passa au vert pour les voitures et sans réfléchir, Tsuna sauta sur le trottoir. Il se releva et regarda autour de lui une nouvelle fois, la seule chose qui lui apparaissait certain, c'est qu'il n'était plus à Namimori. Il commença à avancer dans le but d'explorer l'endroit, espérant cependant que, tout comme le bazooka des dix ans, la durée n'excéderait pas cinq minutes. Il fit quelques pas avant que quelqu'un ne l'attrape par le bras et l'entraine jusqu'à un appartement à l'abri des regards. Observant son ravisseur il se rendit compte que c'était une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blond, qu'elle avait les yeux vert et… qu'elle était bien plus grande que lui.

- Salut ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu es perdu, non ? Ton cosplay de Tsunayoshi Sawada de Reborn est vraiment super bien fait ! Ah ! Mais peut-être que tu ne parles pas japonais ? Tu as l'air d'être plutôt un européen…

Elle parlait rapidement mais il parvint à saisir l'essentiel.

- Euh… je suis Tsunayoshi Sawada, déclara-t-il.

Elle éclata de rire avant de le regarder de nouveau en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'avait-il dit de si drôle ?

- Ne soit pas ridicule ! C'est impossible voyons ! proféra-t-elle. Tsuna n'est qu'un héro de bandes dessinées !

Tsuna la regarda, comment ça il n'était qu'un héro de bandes dessinées ?

- Euh… excusez moi mais… que voulez-vous dire par là ? demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille soupira, se dirigea vers une étagère et attrapa une piles de livres intitulé « Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn ! » avant de les poser devant son interlocuteur.

- Ca ! C'est le manga Reborn de Akira Amano, Tsuna en est le héro, expliqua-t-elle, ce n'est que pure fiction bien entendu, une histoire sortis de la tête de l'auteur.

Tsuna prit les livres entre ses mains et remarqua la couverture du premier tome, celle-ci représenté Reborn. Il feuilleta et les pages et…

- Vous devez vous tromper, je ne suis pas dans ce livre, dit-il en lui tendant.

Elle observa longuement les pages et, stupéfaite, se rendit compte qu'à l'endroit où Tsuna devait se trouver il y avait…

- Rien ! Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle. Tsuna a disparu de toutes les pages ! Je ne comprends pas…

Elle regarda Tsuna un moment avant de murmurer que peut-être disait-il la vérité. Surprise d'avoir le héro de son manga préféré sous la main elle lui posa toutes sortes de questions plus ahurissantes les unes que les autres.

- Mais enfin ! s'exclama Tsuna après une demi-heure d'interview. Pourquoi voulez-vous à tout prix que je sois avec Mukuro ou Hibari-san ! J'aime Kyoko moi !

Un lourd silence s'installa durant lequel la jeune fille réfléchis à comment annoncer ça à ce pauvre Tsuna.

- Eh bien… suis-moi, marmonna-t-elle, gênée.

Elle le conduisit dans sa chambre où elle alluma son ordinateur. Une fois celui-ci bien réveillé, elle ouvrit son navigateur et fila tout droit sur divers sites, et des sites de doujinshis. Croisant les doigts pour pas que le Vongola ne s'échappe en courant. Elle alla sur la page d'un blog consacré aux doujins et lui montra le premier, nommé « Biter ver. » sur le couple Hibari/Tsuna. Ce dernier eut tout de même le temps d'en apercevoir d'autre, du Dino/Hibari, du Yamamoto/Gokudera, du Hibari/Mukuro, du Byakuran/Irie, du Xanxus/Squalo et même du… Reborn/Lambo. La jeune fille lui montra entièrement le doujin « Biter ver. » qui laissa Tsuna totalement perdu, qui avait pu avoir une idée aussi… aussi… tordu de faire ça de lui ? Et avec son gardien du nuage en plus ! Celui qui, de tous, l'effrayé sûrement le plus. Le second qu'elle lui montra fut « Butterfly » Mukuro dans le rôle d'un type qui efface la mémoire en transformant les souvenirs en papillons et lui-même toujours aussi peu enclin à suivre la voie qu'on lui a choisis. Elle passa ensuite au site nommé « Fanfiction point net ». Elle chercha un instant et sembla trouver ce qui la satisferait. Le tout premier qu'il vit fut « Amour plus qu'improbable » de Xx-SweetYaoi-xX. Lorsqu'il vit que l'auteur l'avait mis avec Xanxus alors que celui-ci ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'essayé de le tuer à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il éclata de rire. Son ravisseur lui faisait la lecture et il lui demanda de s'arrêter un instant lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose le choquer au chapitre trois. Il reprit la lecture lui-même avant de rester quelques instants la bouche ouverte devant le texte.

« _Puis doucement, tout doucement comme dans un rêve leurs lèvres s'unirent. Au moment de ce toucher presque irréel, un frisson les parcouru tous les deux. Squalo appuya un peu plus sur les lèvres de son futur amant et quémanda le passage. Yamamoto entrouvrit ses lèvres pour laisser enter cette langue conquérante. L'épéiste en explora tout l'intérieur, se délectant du goût sucré. Il en voulait plus, il le savait._ »

Il n'avait pas mal lu, il le savait, l'auteur de cette histoire avait bel et bien fait… un… un lemon ? Il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui n'avait pas réussi à garder son calme.

- Oui, c'est un lemon… un « acte sexuel décrit dans son intégralité » ! expliqua-t-elle. Mais ce n'est que le début ça ! Lis la suite.

- Non ! s'exclama Tsuna.

Imaginer Yamamoto faire ce genre de choses avec Squalo c'était… horrible ! La jeune fille ferma la page et chercha une autre fiction qui pourrait faire le même effet à sa « victime ».

« _- Bien sûr ! Pour lui c'est un très bon entraînement et tu devrais faire de même. Répondit l'homme au fedora avec une pointe d'ironie. Et par hasard tu n'essaierais pas de me faire du charme en me disant tout ça dans l'oreille ? Je sais que je suis beau, mais n'abuse pas trop, je pourrais te prendre tout de suite._

_- HIIIEEE ! Ça va pas non ! Depuis que t'es redevenu un adulte, tu te conduis comme un pervers. D'ailleurs pas que toi. Tout le monde !_

_- Faut dire que t'attire pas mal de personne avec ce nouveau look. Conclut le professeur._ »

Tsuna fut une nouvelle fois surprit. Reborn, un pervers ? Le titre était « A qui est la gamine ? » et son auteur était Mikitchi. Il s'imagina attirant ses gardiens ainsi que les arcobalénos et secoua vivement la tête, NON ! Ce n'était absolument pas possible ! Lui qui ne parvenait même pas à charmer Kyoko… Il vit ensuite des couples pour le moins… étonnant. Basil avec son père, Dino et Fûta et aussi Byakuran et… Mukuro ! Tout ça dans une même fiction dont le titre était « Les incongruités sexuelles de Namimori » et écrit par une certaine SiPi-fan. Ne voulant pas en savoir davantage il pria la jeune fille de bien vouloir fermer tout ça. Celle-ci refusa simplement et se mit à lire « Mafia ga kirai desu », pour le plus grand malheur du futur parrain mafieu. L'auteur avait eut la bonne idée de le caser avec Rokudo Mukuro et de finir par lui faire la peau, fort sympathique cet auteur. Une deuxième de sa « plume » était également présente sur le site, « Illusions » pour titre, cette fois c'est sur Hibari Kyoya que l'auteur avait jeté son dévolu. Tsuna en vint même à plaindre son pauvre gardien en écoutant ce qu'il subissait à cause de Mukuro. D'ailleurs, rien qu'en lisant la petite note de l'auteur en haut de la page, le Vongola n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que cette folle aurait volontiers rapatrié le chef du comité de discipline chez elle si c'était lui et pas notre pauvre petit héro qui avait atterris dans ce monde. Et d'ailleurs, il l'avait lu dans l'autre histoire de cette déglinguée qu'elle comptait même le caser avec… lui-même ! Lui et… celui que les fans appelé « hyper-Tsuna » ! Cette fille était vraiment bizarre. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine rien qu'à l'idée de croiser cette folle.

Puis soudain, quelque chose lui revint en tête et il regarda l'heure au bas de l'écran. L'horloge indiqué 12 : 29, son estomac commencé à se manifester et ça faisait plus de deux heures qu'il était dans ce monde étrange. Quand allait-il pouvoir revenir chez lui ?

- Tu vois un peu ce que les gens écrivent sur ton compte ? fit-elle remarquer avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Et tu n'es pas le seul à en baver, évidement !

Elle semblait se réjouir de toute la lecture qu'il y avait.

- J'ai vu…, murmura-t-il, c'est horrible… ces filles me font tourner !

- J'avoue…, confirma-t-elle, mais c'est pas plus mal !

Il était tombé sur une folle, une fille complètement timbré encore une fois ! Il alla même jusqu'à ce demander si elle ne faisait pas partie de celles qui écrivaient ces horreurs.

- Au faite… je m'appel Chizu, se présenta-t-elle enfin, et comme t'as deviné j'aime beaucoup ce genre d'histoire. Je suis aussi très perverse, alors j'ai lu beaucoup de lemon sur toi, assez pour me faire une idée de ce à quoi ressemble ton corps dénudé.

- Tu comptes pas vérifier au moins… ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- C'est assez tentant je dois dire mais… non, répondit-elle.

Le boss soupira, il était quelque peu rassuré même s'il n'était pas très sûr de lui, et puis, comment se faisait-il qu'il était encore là après plus de deux heures trente ? Chizu se leva, intima à Tsuna de la suivre et commença à lui préparer à manger. Une fois cela fait elle le servit, se servit également et ils s'installèrent face à face pour engloutir le déjeuné. Tsuna fut surpris par les talents culinaires de sa vis-à-vis, il la félicita et la remercia. Puis il demanda si elle n'avait pas une solution pour le ramener chez lui.

- Non, je sais même pas comment tu as atterri ici, s'excusa-t-elle, mais je suppose qu'il suffit d'attendre.

Tsuna dut donc se résoudre à rester calme jusqu'à une heure fixé, après quoi ils chercheraient un moyen de le ramener.

Quinze heures sonna, et sans que Tsuna n'ai eut à faire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva de nouveau dans sa chambre. Il regarda autour de lui, vit Reborn assit sur le bureau et Lambo occupé à jouer avec une console.

- Alors ? demanda son tuteur.

- J'étais dans un monde horrible ! s'écria Tsuna. Ils sont tous fous là-bas ! Ils écrivent des choses bizarres sur nous…

Le professeur haussa un sourcil, la dernière phrase de Tsuna était bizarre.

- Comment ça ? questionna-t-il.

- Eh ben… là-bas on était des personnages de BD ! Un manga qui s'appelait Reborn et…, expliqua-t-il avant que Reborn ne l'arrête d'un geste de la main.

Tout ça était vraiment étrange en effet, Reborn ne savait vraiment pour où Tsuna avait bien pu atterrir, inquiet que cela ne se reproduise il consigna l'objet dans un endroit où il était sûr que personne n'aurait accès.

Lorsque le boss Vongola retourna au collège le lendemain, c'est un tout autre regard qu'il portait à ses amis. Surtout Gokudera et Yamamoto. Il décida même d'éviter Hibari, juste au cas où tout cela s'avérait vrai. Et, inévitablement il fit en sorte de ne plus avoir affaire à son gardien de la brume car maintenant qu'il avait entendu certaines choses, il trouvait vraiment son comportement… tordu.

**FIN**

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu... Même si c'est bidon.

Ah, je tiens à dire que je ne suis PAS Chizu du tout, certes je suis perverse et fofolle mais c'est pas moi. La "description" de Tsuna à mon propos est parfaitement correct, comme vous le voyez j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour moi-même. Comme je l'ai dis sur ma précédente fiction il y aura bientôt un 72/27 (pas iminent car c'est assez compliqué à réalisé quand on est pas tout le temps disponible). Il y aura aussi une autre fiction, avec un nouveau personnage, si vous voulez un petit résumé j'en ferais un.

Sur ce, je vous laisse !

A bientôt !


End file.
